Modern software development is evolving away from the client-server model toward network-based processing and database systems that provide access to data and services via the Internet or other networks. In contrast to traditional systems that host networked applications on dedicated server hardware, a “cloud” computing model allows applications to be provided over the network “as a service” supplied by an infrastructure provider. The infrastructure provider typically abstracts the underlying hardware and other resources used to deliver a customer-developed application so that the customer no longer needs to operate and support dedicated server hardware. The cloud computing model can often provide substantial cost savings to the customer over the life of the application because the customer no longer needs to provide dedicated network infrastructure, electrical and temperature controls, physical security and other logistics in support of dedicated server hardware. A customer relationship management (CRM) system is one example of an application that is suitable for deployment as a cloud-based service.
One type of network-based processing and database system may include a web or console application that provides a user interface to a community of users to interact with stored data, data collections, or customized sub-applications. These systems may be accessible via web browser applications on user devices. Generally, providers and administrators are continuously attempting to increase the user participation and utility of these systems.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for accessing web applications of networked-based database systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.